April Fools
by odd love 4 ever
Summary: April 1 in France. And what does Odd do?Pull pranks. But will one of his pranks get him in a tight spot?U&Y J&A little bit of fighting X.A.N.T.A. on hold after chapter 5 authors not doesn't count as a chapter
1. april fools

_Hello , this is my first story I have written. I wrote 14 more CL stories that I'm going to put up so far in the future.  
disclaimer: don't own CL (or you would see this on air)  
please read and review.  
this one is about Odd and when he takes a joke to far_

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."  
"Huh? Odd wake up."  
"ZZZZZZZZZ...uh, chicken wing I'll eat you."  
"ODD!"  
"Huh, what? Oh,hey Ulrich wats up?"  
"Your snoring woke me up! That's what!"  
"Oh no, poor Ulrich doesn't get his beauty sleep, what a shame.Lets hit the showers before anyone else does."  
"Fine.You still owe me new ear plugs."  
"You shouldn't have left them on your bed where Kiwi could eat them."  
"Yeah, right."Ulrich says, then added in an undertone "You still owe me new ear plugs."  
They walk for a bit in silence. Then Odd asks,"Hey Ulrich, what's the date?"  
"It's the first why do you-oh no April first.Yumi and Jermie are gonna kill me."  
Odd smiles wickedly,and says,"I think I'll skip the shower this morning, I have work to do."and walks back to the room.  
"Odd, what are you going to do?"  
"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a suprise would it?"  
"Odd, one thing...don't use slime this year."  
Odd turns around an says,"Wasn't planing to."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Jim comes rushing into the lunchroom screaming at the top of his lungs "Theres a GIANT SPIDER in the hallway!AAAAAAAAAHHHHGGGGGGGGG"  
Odd looks up calmly from his breakfast and says,"So he was the who triped the wire first"  
"You didn't do that..."  
Odd smiles.  
Ulrich says."you did,didn't you."  
"It happnes to be a gift."He says looking across the lunchroom to see Aelita, Yumi,and Jermie walk in.Then he pulls somthing out of his pocket.  
Ulrich looks at it warningly."Odd whats is that?"  
"My pen pal, Drake, sent them to me from America.There called 'whoppie cushions"  
He blows up the whoppie chushion and puts it on the bench in front of them.  
Everyone comes over to sit with them when suddenly...  
"Ulrich dear!"  
"Oh,no." Ulrich mutters.  
Sissy swoops down and sits right in front of them.  
"PPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"  
The whole cafeateria bursted out laughing.Sissy turned the color of a tomato, got up and left,steaming.

_Now it time for_ Odd Questions about CL :QU#1:Do you think Code Lyoko is like the Matrix?  
I say no but some people disagree.  
Send in those reivews.Just push the button.Flames are allowed.


	2. good bye

_Hello, first of I would like to say sorry to ReanaYumi and Lune Solei.  
no idea your stories existed!  
But I promise this one is is not a cop-off of yours  
And to the other person who pointed that out thanks.  
I read you guys and there way better than mine.  
again sorry!  
I hope you can forgive me for my pigheadness.  
I am going to shut down this story now._

_see you in my next story._

_bye_


	3. The call

Ok.  
ummmm.  
Thanks to much pushing and insisting of many fans, this story is back on!  
Yippie!(ok THAT was stupid)  
Anyways, on with the show!  
Disclamier: don't own anything excpet story line.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LUNCHTIME:  
Yumi and Ulrich where having a pleasant conversation under a tree in the courtyard.  
About Odd's pranks.Ulrich said,  
"Did you hear what he did to Nicolas"  
"You kidding?It's all over the school what Odd did to him. Putting a dissected frog in his pants, classic"  
They both laughed at Nicolas's dispair.  
"Did you here what he did to Herve?"  
"No, not yet. What happened?"  
"He put a slime filled ballon in his chair. It was all over the place!  
They both laughed at that.  
"Hey, did you hear what he did to---"  
"Hey guys, I was looking for you!" Jermie cried as he ran up to them."Have you guys seen Odd?  
"We thought he was in the cafeteria."  
"No, Ulrich I was just there."  
"Where else could he be?"  
Jermie's cellphone started to ring.  
"Hello?"  
A voice said over the phone, "If you want to see your friend alive again, bring the princess to the factory."  
"Princpal Delmas?"  
CLICK.  
Jermie looked at his friends and said,"Odds in trouble. We have to go to the factory."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just so you know, this takes place in the 2 season.  
My best stories are in that season.  
And now, time for an other Odd Question: Which season is your favorite so far?  
Review! I'm begging you!  
One last thing. You know how up there, there is this part that says "Hey, did you hear what he did to---"  
I will finsh that."--Sissi?" "Yeah, pudding exploded all over her face when she opened her desk!"


	4. Authours note sorry guys

authors note------

* * *

ok guys hold on for a bit longer I have SERIOUSLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK!  
NOOOOOOO!!!!  
so yeah with in the month I'll try to have the next chapter up.  
so sorry guys but I'm trying the best I can!!!  
sorry for the wait.  
oddlove4ever 


	5. Apogly NOT accepted

Chapter 4 people!  
OMFG I CAN'T BELIVE IT I AM SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS!  
I haven't updated in like... FOREVER!  
I am sooo sorry!  
Sorry it took so long to update, I have **way** too much stuff happening in January February March and April and it was a bit chaotic.  
cries I promise to update sooner next time!  
I promise or I swear I'll jump off a cliff!  
And thanks for all the reviews!  
Here it goes again.

* * *

As the gang, minus Odd, ran to the factory, Ulrich asked, "Is there any way to trace the call so I can go save Odd?"  
"Yes, but you have to wait till we get to the factory. I can use the super computer to trace the call." Jermie responded.  
As Jeremie got to the computer he said "Wait, what's this?" He pulled a sticky note off the screen and read it aloud. "April fools?! What the hell..."  
He was cut off as laughter rang out from the ladder in the corner, and Odd climbed out.  
"I got you guys good, didn't I?" He said and put his arm around Jeremie's neck, but Jeremie pulled away.  
"What is wrong with you!? You had us worried, we thought XANTA was going to kill you!" Ulrich yelled.  
Odd looked shocked. "But I.." He began, but was cut of by Jermie.  
"No Odd, no buts. That was an awful prank." Jermie said.  
"Odd you may have been irresponsible before, but this tops them all." Yumi added.  
"Odd, why would you do something like that?" Aelita asked angrily, feeling a bit hurt herself.  
"I...but I..." Odd stuttered.  
"I just have one question, Odd. How did you manage to sound like Delmas?" Jermie asked.  
"I used that thing on the computer, the one you used before." He said timidly.  
"I can't believe you Odd, why you would risk friendship," Ulrich said, "for a stupid prank?"  
They left a stunned Odd standing in front of the super computer.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

* * *

"Aww, come on it was just a joke!"  
Ulrich was silent.  
"Come Ulrich get over it!"  
He still walked on to the cafeteria, completely ignoring Odd.  
"It was a prank!"  
Ulrich rounded on him. "Odd we were worried about you! What would have happened if you really were in danger? And what would have happened if X.A.N.T.A had attacked latter that day and we had already been on Lyoko?"  
Odd stopped. He had a point. "Ulrich I-"  
"Look Odd, I'm too angry to speak to you right now so just leave me alone ok?" Ulrich growled.  
Odd stood outside the cafeteria as Ulrich walked in.  
For some reason he wasn't hungry. And that's saying a lot for Odd.  
He went back to the room and shut the door.  
"Kiwi you don't hate me right?" Odd asked as he collapsed onto the bed.  
Kiwi jumped on his masters' belly and licked his face.  
"Haha I guess that's a no." Odd said petting his beloved pet. He sighed. He knew he ought to say he was sorry, but he was stubborn as always.  
"Ok Kiwi I got to go, class is gonna start any minute now and If I'm late one more time to Miss. Hertz class I'm gonna be in trouble."  
He walked to class and when he got there, Miss. Hertz was just opening the door.  
"Oh Odd. For a second I thought you were Jermie. You're never this early." Miss. Hertz said surprised.  
"Don't say that name right now." Odd muttered as he walked in. No one else was there yet but they were sure to come soon. "Miss. Hertz can I ask a favor?" He said getting an idea.  
"What is it Odd?" She asked, a bit on edge from his constant begging for extra credit.  
"Umm can switch seats just for today? I want to actually concentrate today, but I can't by the window."  
She looked at him disbelieving, but nodded.  
So he grabbed one of the seats that he knew no one occupied and waited for the rest to arrive.  
The only real reason that he didn't want to sit in his usual spot was because that meant sitting by Ulrich.  
And right now, he wanted to avoid him.

* * *

As Ulrich sat down by Jermie and Aelita in the lunch room, noticing Yumi wasn't with them which meant she had ate breakfast at home again. That just worsened his mood.  
"Where's Odd?" Aelita asked.  
Ulrich looked up surprised. "What? He was right behind me."  
He looked around the cafeteria. No Odd.  
"That's strange... he never skips meals." Jermie commented.  
Ulrich, Aelita and Jermie were silent for a second before Ulrich muttered then started to eat.

* * *

IN CLASS

* * *

As Ulrich walked in with Jermie and Aelita, he was surprised to see Odds' seat empty. Ulrich was sure Odd was dead meat and would defiantly get a dentition this time when Miss. Hertz started roll call.  
When she called out "Odd Della Robbia" he was surprised to hear a "Here." in return.  
He spun around in his seat and looked towards the back to see Odd sitting there like it was the most natural thing to do. He wasn't the only one who was surprised. Aelita and Jermie looked as shocked as he felt.  
Why was Odd sitting back there instead of his normal seat? Ulrich decided to ask him after class. 

As soon as the bell rang, though, Odd shoot out of class and practically ran to his next class before Ulrich could even call his name.

He walked up to Jermie. "Why do you think Odd was out of his seat in class Einstein?"  
Jermie pushed up his glasses and shrugged. "No Idea, but I guess because he might feel guilty about yesterday." Jermie sighed and started to walk with Ulrich and Aelita to their next class.

Aelita nodded. "I feel bad for being so hard on him. I was just mad, I guess I shouldn't have shouted..."

"We all shouted Aelita, it's not just your fault." Jermie said as they entered their next class.

Odd again was in another seat than his usually one.

Ulrich sat down and thought about what he had said to Odd that morning and if he was too harsh or not.  
He sighed and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

* * *

So? What do you think?  
.:is pelted with fruits:. OW OW HEY!  
Jezz was it that bad?  
Ok R&R thanks to the ones who already did! 


	6. Trouble

Ok guys I know its been a while but Im going to get right to the point and get on with the story.  
First disclaim in this story I think... hmm maybe I shouldn't put it in -lawyers get out sharp, pointy pens and legal papers-  
O.O MEEP! I DO I DISCLAIM I OWN NOTHING!! -hides under desk till the evil lawyers go away- 

* * *

Odd did the same ask the teacher for a different seat for the rest of the day till the lunch bell rang. He shot out of class and headed to the cafe. Then decided not to eat lunch today.

He walked out to the woods and sat under a tree, starting at the sky. Just thinking.

Back with Jermie, Ulrich, and Alieta, they waited in line at the cafe, looking around for Odd.

"He's not here." Ulrich said.

They all sat down and Yumi joined them a short time later.

"Hey guys. Wheres Od-"  
"Not here." Jermie, Aelita, and Ulrich said before she could finish her sentence.  
"Huh? But he always eats lunch." She asked, confused.

"I don't know, but where would he go?" Aelita asked.  
"Oh my! Isn't one of your friends missing Ulrich? Well I'll just take his place." Cissi said and tried to sit down by Ulrich.

"Butt out Cissi we're not in the mood." Ulrich said, scooting over so that there was no place left for her to sit.

"Hmph! Well its not my fault your little friend decided to go out into the woods today instead of comming into the cafeteria." She pouted and walked off to sit with her usual nerdy gang.

"He went into the woods?" Ulrich thought outloud.

"Well maybe we should go find him, tell him we're not that mad at him, that he just scared us." Aelita suggested.  
Ulrich nodded as he stood up. The rest of the gang got up and went out the door to go find Odd.

* * *

Odd heard a noise and looked up to see Ulrich.

He bit his lip as he stood up. "Ulrich... I'm sorry. You guys had every reason to be mad and that joke wasn't even funny. I'm sorry I took it that far. Please... I didn't think. Just tell me you're not mad. I feel really bad... can you guys forgive me?"  
Ulrich stayed silent.

"Um hello? Earth to Ulrich?" Odd couldn't help but joke. He waved a hand in front of Ulrichs face.  
Ulrich tilted his head to the side then grabed Odds arm and twisted it behind Odds back.  
"HEY! JUST WHAT DO YA THINK YOUR DOING?!" Odd yelled, outraged.  
The next thing he knew, he felt a shock go through him and everything went black.  
The polymorphic clone then turned into principal Delmas. As he picked up Odd, a cell phone fell out of the boys pocket.

He picked it up and pocketed it, then headed for the factory.

* * *

Ok guys now the plots picking up.  
The story will be on hold for a bit sorry. Im going through writers withdrawls...  
sorry for shortness 


End file.
